The goal of the Cell and Molecular Imaging (CMI) Shared Resource is to provide members of the Rollings Cancer Center (HCC) with the sophisticated equipment and expertise required for successful, state-of-the-art cell-based imaging and analysis, including confocal microscopy, imaging of live cells and multiphoton imaging. It is equipped with a Leica TCS SP2 AOBS confocal microscope, a Zeiss LSM 510 META confocal microscope, a Zeiss LSM 510 NLO META multiphoton system, a BD BioSciences CARV II disk-scanning confocal system and an Olympus FluoView 300 confocal microscope. The considerable expertise provided by the Scientific Directors, John J. Lemasters, MD, PhD, and the Co-Director, Anna-Liisa Nieminen, PhD, and the personnel of the Resource ensures that the members of the HCC receive the in-depth advice necessary for successful and costeffective experimentation using these instruments. All personnel are cross-trained in the use of all instruments. Access to the Resource is promoted by having instruments co-located in three key laboratory buildings at MUSC [unreadable] HCC Building, Quadrangle Building and the Strom Thurmond Building. The operational design of the Resource permits use of the facilities by investigators in an independent mode after appropriate training by facility staff, as well as in a dependent mode, in which facility personnel carry out analyses for investigators. Investigators using the facilities in the independent mode have 24/7 access. The personnel of the CMI Shared Resource provide both extensive basic training in the use of the instruments and high-end training in the extension of research applications using newly available techniques and probes. One component of this training has been the establishment by Dr. Lemasters of a week-long, hands-on course on optical microscopy, the "Charleston Workshop on Light Microscopy for the Biosciences" that is offered with sponsorship by the HCC. In addition, the personnel of the Resource are constantly developing and establishing new approaches within the facility. The CMI Shared Resource was initiated in 2003 under the leadership of Dr. Steven Rosenzweig, now HCC Assistant Director of Shared Resources, and originally included three instruments (Zeiss LSM 510 META, Leica TCS SP2 AOBS and the Olympus FluoView 300). In 2007, new leadership was appointed to the Resource as a result of the recruitments of Drs. Lemasters and Nieminen, and the Resource was expanded with two additional instruments (Zeiss LSM 510 NLO META multiphoton microscope and the BD BioSciences CARV II diskscanning confocal system). The HCC CMI Shared Resource has supported research that has resulted in 58 publications by 29 investigators representing all of the HCC programs and seven Departments of MUSC, much of which predated the recent scientific leadership transition and added instrumentation. The CMI Shared Resource has supported several seminal discoveries by members of the HCC within the past five years, and the future impact that this Resource will have with its increased capabilities is even more promising. The CMI Shared Resource also actively supports new methods development, as represented by an additional six publications.